La maison du coeur
by Lyla0i
Summary: Legolas est rentré chez lui, il découvre avec émotions les dégâts fait par L'ombre dans un endroit qui est cher à son cœur. Heureusement des proches seront présents pour lui.


_Bonjour à tous !_

Événement "souvenir de vacances" proposé par le_ groupe _**Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**_ a proposé un défi en images._ Chaque personne dans le groupe a proposé 1 ou 2 images et a écrit sur une ou plusieurs des images proposées.

J'ai écrit à partir de l'image proposée par **EmilieKalin** qui est en couverture de cette histoire.

* * *

_Quelques rappels avant de débuter cet OS :_

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Cet OS se déroule après le Seigneur du Anneaux._

_Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**La maison du cœur**

Legolas était agenouillé dans les herbes folles. Devant lui, une statue de pierre couchée, recouverte par la végétation, était à peine perceptible. Ce lieu ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait connu. Tout autour de lui n'était plus que végétation dense, pierre recouverte de lianes et branches en pagaille. L'atmosphère auparavant sereine et reposante était devenue lourde, emplie d'une chaleur humide étouffante. Là où avant s'élevait le chant des oiseaux et le son cristallin d'une cascade, il ne distinguait plus aucun bruit à part le ruissellement d'une fin filet d'eau et la respiration lourde de Gimli derrière lui.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de l'elfe.

« **Quel est cet endroit mon ami ? **» Demanda le nain dans un chuchotement.

Legolas dû prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger et ainsi pouvoir répondre.

« **C'était l'endroit préféré de ma mère. Avant c'était une belle clairière avec une cascade et, les pieds dans l'eau, une statue de ma mère. **»

La tristesse et la colère envahissaient Legolas. L'ombre avait détruit ce lieu. Il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Sauron avait été plus rapide. L'elfe s'en voulait, il n'avait pas réussi, et ce lieu de souvenir avait disparu. Il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de sa mère. Elle était morte lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Quand en grandissant il avait demandé à son père de lui parler d'elle, Thranduil l'avait amené au pied de cette statue. Là, bercé par le soleil, allongé dans l'herbe, il écoutait les souvenirs de son père en contemplant le magnifique visage de pierre.

Les mains de Legolas tremblaient alors qu'elles se posaient sur les herbes folles qui s'agrippaient à la statue. Celles de Gimli se refermèrent sur les siennes.

« **Gardez ce magnifique endroit dans votre mémoire et votre cœur mon ami. Aucune ombre ne pourra jamais l'atteindre là-bas. **»

L'elfe plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui de Gimli. Il y lut un soutien sans faille qui lui fit du bien.

« **Ton ami a raison. **» déclara une voix froide et autoritaire.

Les deux amis se figèrent et se tendirent. Gimli regarda derrière Legolas et son visage se ferma. Il se releva en bougonnant.

« **Vous savez où me trouver. **» grogna-t-il avant de quitter les lieux.

Legolas ne regarda pas derrière lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir que c'était son père qui venait d'entrer dans la clairière.

« **J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu étais rentré et en plus accompagné. **»

Legolas ne pouvait pas ignorer le reproche dans la voix de son père. En effet, l'étiquette aurait voulu qu'ils se fassent annoncés, Gimli et lui, à leur arrivée et qu'ils aillent se présenter devant lui. Mais la situation entre son père et lui avait été un peu tendue lors de son départ pour Fondcombes et il n'était pas certain que le voir en compagnie d'un nain améliorerait leur relation.

« **Gimli, fils de Gloïn est le bienvenu chez nous s'il est ton ami. **»

« **Il l'est. **»

Thranduil vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Legolas ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions de la part de son père, mais pas à ce qu'il accepte la présence du nain chez lui aussi facilement.

« **Nous avions beau avoir nos problèmes ici, j'ai gardé un œil, de loin, sur ton périple. Et je dois avouer être heureux que tu aies fait cette quête avec d'aussi valeureux compagnons. Grâce à eux, tu es rentré à la maison. Grâce à vous tous, l'ombre a été arrêtée et la paix ramenée. Certes nous avons subi quelques dommages, mais nous nous en remettrons. **»

Tout au long de son discours, le visage du roi s'était détendu, montrant finalement la sincérité de ses mots et le soulagement qu'il ressentait en voyant à nouveau son fils face à lui. Cela toucha Legolas qui se jeta dans ses bras, baissant des barrières qu'il s'était construit en même temps qu'il avait appris à se battre, soit, très jeune.

« **Melin le ion nin **»1 chuchota Thranduil dans les cheveux de son fils alors qu'il le serrait fort dans ses bras. « **Amin mela le **»2

Legolas sentit son cœur se réchauffer à ces mots. Ils étaient en froid depuis si longtemps que l'entendre lui affirmer son affection était comme le faire revivre. Enfin, il avait l'impression de sortir de cette période noire dans laquelle il avait grandi. Enfin, il lui semblait qu'il allait pouvoir construire une existence heureuse avec le soutien de son père.

« **Melin le ada. **»3 répondit Legolas en chuchotant lui aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants , réparant leur cœur grâce à cet amour exprimé.

Thranduil finit par se détacher de son enfant, de la tendresse illuminait son visage.

« **Que dirais-tu de me présenter correctement ton ami maintenant ? **»

Legolas sourit. Oui, il devait sortir de ce lieu et avancer. Présenter Gimli à son père semblait être un bon point de départ pour l'avenir.

* * *

_1 : Je t'aime mon fils_

_2 : Je t'aime tellement_

_3 : Je t'aime papa_

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère qu'il a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

A bientôt


End file.
